


世界上最遥远的距离是理论与实践的距离

by beautifulloserha



Category: HIStory2 - 越界 | HIStory2: Crossing the Line (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulloserha/pseuds/beautifulloserha
Relationships: 夏宇豪/邱子轩, 夏邱 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	世界上最遥远的距离是理论与实践的距离

晚十点，一墙之隔的浴室传来哗哗水声。夏宇豪坐在自家卧室的单人床上，一会儿望钟，一会儿望门，一会儿望床头的塑料袋。

  
两个小时前，当他骑着单车去接刚结束毕业聚餐的邱子轩时，他万万没想到事情会突飞猛进到这一步。诚然，他早有预感，并且已经为此做足了准备。但它到来得还是太猛烈了——邱子轩在一家药店门口叫停，独自进去两分钟，出来就递给夏宇豪一只装着润滑剂和安全套的塑料袋。

  
夏宇豪怀疑自己接住其实是全盛时期王牌邱子轩的一记跳发扣杀——正中心脏！

  
二十分钟后，邱子轩从浴室出来。和已经洗完澡的夏宇豪一样，裸着上半身，但下身只围了一条白色浴巾。夏宇豪跳起来：“我找给你的裤子呢？”邱子轩习惯性地抬手扶眼镜，扶了个空，于是移开目光：“反正是要脱，就……没穿啊。”

  
夏宇豪咽了一大口唾沫，目光简直能把那条白色浴巾烧出两个洞。邱子轩靠近他，近视带来的不安全感被熟悉的气息所抚慰。他比夏宇稍微高一点，一个垂眸，男朋友面红耳赤的模样便一览无余。  
其实他也紧张，但身为学长的尊严令他比夏宇豪能装。

  
“可以开着灯吗？”夏宇豪盯着邱子轩的胸肌，大脑要沸腾了。邱子轩点点头，出于技术考虑，摸黑做不太靠谱。他牵着夏宇豪坐下，在床头小灯柔柔的光线里，主动吻上夏宇豪的唇。

  
他们已经亲吻过太多次了，熟练到邱子轩刚刚倾身，夏宇豪的双手便自己迎了上去，掌住他的脸颊和脖子，反客为主。邱子轩尝起来一如既往的柔软，薄荷味剃须膏的气息明明和自己身上的一样，但从他唇上传来就煽情得厉害。夏宇豪勾着他的舌头往外拉，两人的舌尖在空气中舔吻。邱子轩的脸上很快就染上一层薄红，之前摄入的酒精此时挥发出来，整个人在夏宇豪热情的吻里熏熏然。

  
夏宇豪将他往床上压，邱子轩便顺从地躺下去，双臂环绕着他的背，指尖摸索着从肩胛骨往下滑。那块聊胜于无的浴巾早就散开了，被夏宇豪扯开扔到地上。邱子轩动作迅速地褪下夏宇豪宽松的裤子，火热的肌肤终于毫无阻碍地紧紧贴合在一起，双双发出一声舒服的喟叹。吻从嘴角离开，一路蜿蜒到耳垂和侧颈。邱子轩脖子和锁骨上方各有一颗痣，他骨头又长得好，修长峻拔，平日里一穿领口较大的衣服就诱人得不行。夏宇豪叼着他那块皮肤，用尖尖的虎牙研磨，吮吸出一块块红色印记，也不管会不会太显眼。邱子轩完全忘了草莓种得太明显会被看见这回事，仰着脖子轻哼出声，一只手搁在夏宇毛茸茸的后脑勺上，略带鼓励地揉了揉。

  
两人都硬了，性器抵在对方的小腹上。邱子轩今日坦诚得可爱，腰不由自主地扭动，在夏宇豪的腹肌上小小磨了磨。接收到无声的邀请，夏宇豪一边吸他挺立起来的乳尖，一边伸手向下，包住两人的性器上下揉弄起来。邱子轩被刺激得弓腰往他掌心里撞，濡湿黑发在夏宇豪的枕头上散开，从微微张开的双唇流泻出一声又一声细细呻吟。

  
“我帮你先弄出来一次，好不好？”夏宇豪看过网上的帖子，作为承受方，他很怕邱子轩到时候会疼到软。所以想先让他爽一次。邱子轩应允：“你想做什么都行。”

  
夏宇豪默默记住这句话。他想做的可多了，但今夜不行。

  
放开小子轩，夏宇豪在邱子轩不满的鼻音中往下挪，以口相就，吞冰淇淋般含到底。邱子轩再也无法将声音维持在“矜持”的区间，猛然拔高惊叫。他双腿屈起，肌肉紧绷，膝盖想要并拢可稍微一动就会夹住夏宇豪的头。他的手按在夏宇豪的头发里，推也不是按也不是，房间里回荡着的滋滋水声令人面红耳赤。据说舌头是人体最有力的肌肉，邱子轩此刻真的信了。那条邪恶的舌头坏心眼地重重舔他，摩擦过顶端时邱子轩全身力气都被抽走，连声音都软了，“好舒服”三个字像是化掉的奶油。直到夏宇豪一个极深的吮吸，邱子轩反应不及直接射在他嘴里。再回过神，就听见“咕咚”一声。夏宇豪喉头一动，拇指从唇上擦过，带走一丝白浊。意识到他吞下了什么，邱子轩连话都不会说了，连指甲盖都红起来。他想要去抽床头的纸巾，却被夏宇豪扑上来就吻。唇齿交缠间自然尝到一点黏腻的腥膻，邱子轩推他几下没推动，便依他了。接吻时夏宇豪的手也没闲着，抓过塑料袋里的润滑剂，扭开盖子。

  
“那我进去了噢？”手指上沾满润滑剂，夏宇豪压抑着激动轻声询问。邱子轩也像是怕吓到自己一样，轻轻“嗯”了一声。

  
刚刚才射过，夏宇豪身下的躯体仍在不应期，就这样被进入感觉应该不太好。但此时肌肉放松，也确实更加容易。三根手指缓缓进入后就在邱子轩潮湿紧窄的体内轻挖摩擦，寻找传说中的前列腺。邱子轩只觉得别扭，第一次被人这样进入，一颗心都提了起来，羞赧不已。只有“那是夏宇豪的手指”这一事实能够稍微安抚他。一直到体内的某处被突然刮蹭到，邱子轩反应不及就先叫了出来，从后腰到脊背一片酥麻酸软，快感陌生而强烈。

  
找到了！夏宇豪勾起一边嘴角坏笑，手指不遗余力地碾压戳刺这处柔软的凸起。邱子轩无措地抓着他的手臂，眼神迷蒙，不多时便泛起水雾。关键是他身前的那根，竟然也颤巍巍地重新立起来，湿淋淋吐出清液。巨大的满足感从夏宇豪的心脏溢出来，他俯身亲了亲邱子轩的鼻尖，退出手指，换之以火热硕大的性器。

  
然而，进入的过程十分艰难。

  
就算有润滑有扩张，也仅仅只能保证邱子轩不受伤而已。那里的肌肉依然过分紧窒，夏宇豪甫一进入，汗就滴了下来。不是爽的，而是痛的。邱子轩也好不到哪里去，之前的舒服通通不翼而飞，他无意识揪着夏宇豪的肩膀，差点脱口叫他出去。

  
“子轩，放松……放松……”夏宇豪在他耳边碎碎念，疼得直抽气，要不是因为和邱子轩结合的心理刺激过于强烈，他早就被疼软了。邱子轩咬牙：“这是我能控制的吗！”说着眼眶就开始泛红。被侵入的不安与疼痛胶合在一起，羞耻变成莫名其妙的委屈。

  
夏宇豪吓得往后抽退，被邱子轩一把按在背上质问：“你做什么？”

  
“会不会很疼啊？要不然我先退出来……”

  
邱子轩拼命摇头：“你别动，往外抽更疼啊……”

  
其实他心里想说，现在半途而废，下次尝试还要再疼一回，根本不划算。

  
夏宇豪只好僵在那里，不敢进也不敢退，脑子里全是网上那些血淋淋惨兮兮的例子。他可不想把邱子轩搞得那么惨烈，就算爽不到，也绝不能流血受伤。邱子轩仰躺在床上，感觉自己像是一条被钉死在案板上的鱼。夏宇豪埋进他体内的半根又烫又硬，隔着套子也能感受到青筋的勃勃跳动。他深吸一口气，下定决心，将夏宇豪从身上掀下去。性器滑出来发出“啵”得一声，磨过穴口瞬间让刚撑起身的邱子轩重新软倒下去。夏宇豪还以为自己被拒绝了，一双狗狗眼盯着邱子轩就要哭唧唧。邱子轩连忙按住他肩膀，自己翻上去跨坐在他腰间，好笑道：“我自己来吧，这样比较能把握一点……”

  
夏宇豪只懂得点头了，眼睁睁看着邱子轩反手握住自己昂扬的性器，另一只手撑在他小腹上，试探着往下坐。邱子轩身材太好，宽肩蜂腰，这样的姿势尤其突出平直的锁骨和结实的腹肌，一层薄汗在柔美光晕下熠熠生辉，性感得像是从油画里走出来的人。夏宇豪抓住他肉感的腰，又不满足地往下滑，在邱子轩略微嗔怪的眼神中握住两瓣挺翘的臀肉揉弄起来，越来越大力，揉得臀缝间沾染的润滑剂都发出淫靡水声。

  
邱子轩耳尖发红，却也没余力制止他，夏宇豪那物被他握在手里就又胀大几分，一点点吞进去的感觉真的不好受。他两条腿都在不停颤抖，穴口被撑开到极致，但被恋人一点点填满又奇异地点燃了快感的神经。最初鲜明的疼痛与不适渐渐褪色成背景，一阵新鲜的刺激袭上。邱子轩刚想开口告诉夏宇豪他感觉好多了，体内便被蹭到敏感处，呻吟先于话语跑出来，解释了一切。此时紧张得甬道也松软许多，夏宇豪抓住机会往里面蹭，本来揉捏臀肉的双手重新回到邱子轩腰间，举着他往自己性器上压。邱子轩双臂发软，直接倒进夏宇豪怀里，被他从善如流地搂住箍在臂弯里，背腰臀的曲线变成一个圆滑完美的浅口U型。夏宇豪的双脚则缠住邱子轩的两条腿，迫使他彻底敞开，然后打了鸡血般往上挺腰，频率又快又狠，直把人往死里做。邱子轩埋首在他颈窝呜咽几声，被肏得丢盔弃甲，牙关都合不上，只能任由唾液和那些羞人的声音源源不断流泻出来。更要命的是，夏宇豪的拇指还大力按着他腰窝的凹陷处，又痒又痛，难耐至极。邱子轩想要逃开，偏偏无处可避，往哪里都只会钻进夏宇豪的怀中。整个下半身又因为姿势的关系，一动也不能动，要不了多久就被顶得没了知觉。脚趾头卷着床单蜷缩又张开，是他唯一被允许的活动范畴了。

  
照理说，两人都得了趣，就这样做到结束也蛮好。但夏宇豪没经验嘛，得了趣就开始想折腾些有的没的，完全不懂“姿势多”在床上其实是个鸡肋技能来着。他停下动作，在邱子轩耳边建议：“换个姿势。”邱子轩失神了两秒，才反应过来夏宇豪说了些什么。他忙不迭点头，怀疑再这么做一会儿他就该被插射了……还挺没面子的……

  
两人分开，夏宇豪坐起身，又拉着邱子轩坐在他大腿上。经过之前的一番激烈征伐，此时的甬道已经湿湿软软，夏宇豪轻易就将自己送了进去。一旦贴合，就感觉被媚肉紧紧吸住，爽得令人头脑发昏。  
邱子轩无措地抱着他的肩膀：“就这样做吗？”

  
夏宇豪坏笑，突然抱着他的大腿站起来，在惊叫声中将他抵在了墙上。邱子轩瞬间手脚并用缠上夏宇豪身，重力作用下两人相连的地方更加紧密地结合在一起。他连连拒绝：“等、等一下！我很重。”但夏宇豪不为所动，反而挺腰肏进更深的地方，洋洋得意：“没差啦。多亏你的魔鬼训练菜单啊！”

  
邱子轩被他堵得没话说，咬了一口夏宇豪的肩膀。又怀疑自己是不是太用力了，偷偷觑他一眼，伸出舌尖舔了舔。

  
站稳之后，夏宇豪就抱着他的腿，在他体内深处兴风作浪。邱子轩被他撞得摇摇晃晃，性器挺翘夹在两人的腹肌之间磨蹭，前后敏感处都不停迎来一波又一波快感，隐忍的鼻音很快变成关不住的呻吟，生理泪水也流出眼眶，在夏宇豪耳畔迷乱地重复：“好舒服……好舒服……”。

  
但随着邱子轩双腿用力夹住自己磨蹭，夏宇豪反而从精虫上脑的冲动中脱离出来，有些担忧地放缓了速度，问：“这个姿势好像不行，膝盖会不会太用力了？要不然还是回去床上吧。我怕你腿会受不了。”

  
邱子轩固执地摇头，不想折腾只想让他赶紧继续：“我哪有这么脆。今晚你话很多欸！”说着脚后跟还抵在夏宇豪尾椎上难耐地磨了磨，身后甬道也讨好地一缩一缩，坏得很。

  
夏宇豪气笑了：“我话多？我这叫词汇丰富好不好！”说完就应邀重新开始原始野蛮的律动，这次比刚刚还要暴烈，每一次都完全抽出再整根捅进去。邱子轩尖叫一声，又耻得咬住自己的拳头，汗水涓涓而下。夏宇豪皮肤上也全是滑腻的汗液，邱子轩不得不更用力夹住他，防止下滑。不知过了多久，他膝盖突然发出轻微一声响，小腿又开始习惯性抽筋。夏宇豪第一时间就察觉到了，连忙将邱子轩放下来，扶着他回到床上，整个人都很崩溃：“我就说这个姿势不行！”

  
崩溃完还是二话不说，将邱子轩的腿架在自己身上揉按抽搐的肌肉。邱子轩也特别不好意思，刚说没事就被打脸。神情讪讪的，全程避开夏宇豪谴责的目光。

  
揉了一会儿，邱子轩感觉好些了，但夏宇豪还没有要停手的意思。他屈起另一条腿，脚趾碰了碰夏宇豪精神抖擞的下身，小心翼翼地轻声问：“到底还要不要做了？”

  
夏宇豪被他碰得欲火高炽，完全受不了邱子轩这么一副矜持又欲求不满的表情。于是立刻放下他的小腿，顺势爬过去整个覆盖在邱子轩身上，就像一匹眼冒绿光的狼。

  
“继续？”邱子轩揽着他的脖子送上一个浅吻，双腿盘住他的腰。

  
“继续！”夏宇豪猛地冲进去，俯身将邱子轩的声音全部堵回喉咙里，一边吻他一边干他。夏宇豪亲吻吮吸的狠劲儿像是要把人拆吃入腹，与之相对，下身的律动也激烈而直接。深埋在邱子轩体内的东西根本就不是在“抽插”了，因为只有插没有抽，不停往内里顶撞，穴口都要被挤裂了。夏宇豪的腰上像是安了马达，始终磨着敏感点维持高频率的小幅度震动。邱子轩下身像是化成了水，双腿也再勾不住夏宇豪的腰，软软塌在床单上，完全敞开。他双唇被夏宇豪堵着，舌尖被夏宇豪卷进嘴里吸吮，宣泄快感的途径便只剩下围拢在夏宇豪背上的手指。修剪圆润的指甲不由自主地在他背上留下一道道浅红色痕迹，微妙的疼痛让夏宇豪更加兴奋，压着邱子轩肆意逞狠，虎牙甚至在激烈的动作下撞破了邱子轩的嘴唇，一丝铁锈味弥漫开来，也只会激发两人更为原始的兽性。

  
毕竟是最能让男人肾上腺素飙升的东西：血，和性。

  
先受不了的是邱子轩，他费力挣开夏宇豪唇舌的掣肘，嘴张开却已经叫不出来，只能发出一两声嘶哑的气音，满脸眼泪。他亲昵地蹭着夏宇豪被汗水打湿的脸颊，无声讨饶。夏宇豪握住他兴奋到极点的性器，却不是为了给他纾解，而是为了阻止。邱子轩哀鸣，双手都去推他。夏宇豪仍在做最后冲刺，很有仪式感地要求：“等等，我们一起……”

  
邱子轩哭出声来，但推拒他的手臂重新抱住了夏宇豪的背，腰也配合地起起伏伏，下身在夏宇豪掌心突突跳动。终于，夏宇豪一个深顶停了下来，邱子轩还来不及感受身体内部就先被身前的爱抚带上了高潮。眼前炸开一片白茫茫的烟花，身体像是漂浮在温暖的海面上。

  
这无疑是他们经历过的最剧烈的高潮，无论是心理上还是生理上，都累得人连动动舌头的力气都没有。夏宇豪半边身体都压在邱子轩身上，手摸索着向下，触到邱子轩膝盖上那道长长的伤疤，一个激灵清醒过来——他的腿仍在细细颤抖。

  
“什么时候又抽筋了！怎么不叫我停下？”夏宇豪咬着腮帮子，满面愧色。邱子轩脸上尚余性爱带来的潮红，安抚地握住夏宇豪的手，笑眯眯道：“还好，我想和你做完。”

  
夏宇豪又生他气又有点感动，垂着头为他捏。小堵了会儿气，又败给邱子轩的笑，只好抬头问他：“疼不疼？”

  
邱子轩答：“很舒服。”

  
“谁问你这个啊！”夏宇豪直觉今晚的邱子轩特别难搞：“我是说腿！”

  
邱子轩仍是笑：“我也在说腿啊。因为你让我很舒服，所以不觉得疼了。”

  
夏宇豪耳朵通红，低头骂了句很没气势的脏话。邱子轩今晚不仅难搞，还可爱到犯规！

  
邱子轩沉思了一会儿，补充道：“真的没平时疼。也许以后我膝盖再疼起来，你就可以对我……”夏宇豪连忙捂住他的嘴，大声咧咧：“瞎讲！膝盖不要了噢？”结果邱子轩亲了亲他捂在嘴上的掌心。夏宇豪顿时像被蛰到猛地缩回手臂，这次不光是耳朵红了，连脖子也红了个彻底。

  
邱子轩欣赏了一会儿他的窘状，突然抬起他的下巴，目光认真情不自禁：“夏宇豪，我喜欢你。”

  
夏宇豪愣了两秒，心脏再次被重击。

  
他凑过去亲亲邱子轩的唇，语气坚定：“邱子轩，我爱你。”


End file.
